1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process of making glazed paper from treated stock.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Processes of this type are conventionally used to produce high-quality, smooth papers. It is known, for example to consider a large number of parameters during paper production in order to the obtain a paper with the required quality in all specifications. In such a process, the production of a smooth surface and, at the same time, good optical properties is of utmost importance. A smooth surface is usually produced when the web of paper is guided at a defined residual moisture level and at specific temperatures between at least two, and usually several, smoothing rolls which are pressed against each other. This process utilizes calenders and has been known and has proven itself for a long time. However, the process encounters limits when, as a result of the pressing force required in the calenders, an optical drawback appears in the form of areas having little opacity. This phenomenon is known as black glazing and, in many cases, it limits optimum glaze production. To be sure, the glaze can be increased by a higher calender pressure; however, at the same time, the optical quality of the paper may be so greatly reduced that, especially with thin papers, significant disadvantages may arise.